Un soutien contre une conscience
by Sept
Summary: Drago est nouveau, il a une famille qui l'aime. Il rencontre Harry qui est maltraité par les Dursley. Drago va permettre à Harry de s'en sortir, et de lui faire goûter un peu de son paradis.Dragoharry.UA
1. D'étranges rumeurs

**Titre : Un soutient contre une conscience**.

**Auteur :** Sept

**Disclamer **: C'est bientôt Noël, alors en ésperant un peu... peu être que ...Si, si,promis, j'ai été très sage ! Non ? Mais pourquoi le père Noël ne veut pas me donner Harry et Drago ? Le premier qui dit que le père Noël n'existe pas je le torture...

**Couple :** Drago et Harry

**Résumé : **Drago est nouveau, il a une famille qui l'aime. Il rencontre Harry qui est maltraité par les Dursley. Sans le vouloir le blondinet va permetre a Harry de s'en sortir, et de lui faire gouter un peu de son paradis. HPDM . univers alternatif

**Note : **Et voilà après deux ans bientôt trois, je me décide à poster une fanfiction. J'éspere qu'elle vous plaira. J'en ai eu l'idée en regardant un film mais malheureusement je ne me souviens plus du titre.. Cette histoire traite d'une histoire homosexuelle. Au début c'est le point de vue de Drago mais par la suite on aura généralement celui de Harry. Je tiens à ajouter que je ne partage pas l'avis de Drago, et qu'il va changer petit à petit.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : D'étranges rumeurs**

Un jeune homme s'approcha lentement du portail de l'école. Elle etait plutôt ancienne, l'immeuble s'étandait en hauteur, trois etages et sûrement un grenier abandonné. Le blond jura, de toutes les écoles il fallait qu'il tombe sur la plus reculée. C'est sur, ça changeait des grandes villes. Il s'arreta devant un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux longs et noirs, agréable à regarder.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve le bureau des surveillants.

En suivant la direction indiquée il traversa la grande cour pratiquement déserte. Arrivé il se pencha sur le bureau apercevant un homme du même age que le surveillant près du portail. Il avait les traits tirés et fatigués mais un sourire sincere et doux ornait son visage.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Je suis nouveau...

-Oui, oui ! Tu dois être Drago Malefoy ?

-Oui, je...

-Tiens, c'est ton carnet de correspondance, et ton emploi du temps. Tu es en salle 321.

Drago commencait doucement mais surement à s'enerver sur le surveillant qui n'arretait pas de le couper. Sa plus grande phrase atteingnait le record de trois mots.. Pitoyable.

-Si j'ai bien compris tu n'est pas venu à la rentrée car tu étais à l'étranger, non ? Tu en as de la chance. Tu es allé où ?

-Où je passe mes vacances ne vous concerne pas le moins du monde, assena Drago.

Le concerné ne s'offusqua pas, il se detourna ;

-Harry !

-Lut' Lunard. Salua un garçon de l'age à Drago.

Il avait, à cinq centimetres de difference la meme taille. Le blondinet se demanda si ils n'etait pas de la meme famille au nommé Lunard ; mêmes loques en guise de vêtements, les cheveux ebouriffés et tous les deux un sourire qu'il qualifiait de débile. Car il fallait l'avouer, les habits que portait le garçon étaient bien trop grands, et plutot usés.

Drago remarqua que l'inconnu avit tenté de rendre ses vêtements présentables, il avait teint le Tshirt et sa besace qui contenait ses cours était fait en une sorte de patchwork assez stylé.

-Je pensais que pour ta dernière année ici, du moins je l'espère, que tu aurais fait l'effort de venir à l'heure pour une fois. La rentrée était il y a deux semaines et tu as déjà une absence et cinq retards...Je suis sûr que chez toi tu dois avoir une colection de carnets de correspondance tellement tu as du en racheter...

-J'en ai douze en tout, mais aucun n'a encore des billets d'absence ou de retard malheureusement. Rigola le denommé Harry.

-Harry... tu devrais peut etre voir un medecin pour tes insomnies, c'est bien à cause d'elles que tu es en retard non ?

-J'y penserais..

Drago avait écouté la conversation rapide d'une oreille distraite, un peu dans son monde mais atterit quand le surveillant demanda é Harry de lui montrer la salle. Dans le chemin Drago en profita pour observer je jeune homme plus en détails, il etait un peu trop maigre pour sa taille, et son teint pâle lui donnait un air malade. Cela contrastait avec ses yeux verts vifs ainsi qu'avec ses cheveux noirs et sa bouche pleine et rougie.

Ils rentrèrent dans le batiment le plus grand et montèrent au troisième étage. En passant devant un miroir Drago sourit ; Il etait constitué comme une statue de dieu grec, carrure bien devellopé, du haut de ses un metre quatre-vingts, il avait un visage aux traits fins et à la machoire carrée. Une bouche fine et pâle, des cheveux plaqués en arrière. Cheveux que son meilleur ami nommait de '' blond péroxidé '' tandis que ses yeux etaient d'un gris orageux

Ils s'arretèrent devant une porte que Harry poussa doucement.

-Monsieur Potter, vou êtes en retard, annonça le professeur sans même regarder vers eux.

-Oui...Mais je ne suis pas le seul.

A ces mots le professeur se retourna pour me darder de son regard. Tu dois être Drago Malefoy. Soyez gentils avec lui, continua t-il en s'adressant à la classe.

Il asquiesça en fixant Harry qui lui retournait à sa place. Tout au fond près de la fenêtre, clairement mis à l'ecart, autour de lui il y avait au moins une rangée de chaises si non deux de vide.

-Assis toi où tu veux. Termina le professeur.

Drago s'avançat et s'assit entre Harry et le reste de la classe. Mais il dût changer de place n'ayant pas ses livres. Il s'assit à côté d'un certain Théodore Nott

Le reste du cours se passa normalement, à la fin le professeur lui demanda de rester, il lui parla des cours à rattraper et lui donna la liste des livres. Théodore Nott l'attendait devant l'entrée de la salle, ils avaient sympathisé étant donné qu'ils venaient du même milieu. Le fait qu'il soit silencieux et intelligent aidant beaucoup.

Ensemble s'en allèrent à la cantine, en chemin ils tombèrent sur Harry, Harry apparament en conflit avec un garcon ressemblant plus à un cachalot qu'à un humain.

Drago intercepta le poing de l'elephant humain et lui en revoya un avec une force surprenante. Il se retourna vers Harry qui semblait horrifié.

-Potter, ça va ?

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? attaqua t-il. Je n'ai pas demandé de l'aide à ce que je sache !

-Parce que tu aurais préféré qu'il te tabasse peut être ? A part si tu es masochiste tu pourrais au moins me remercier, parce que ce n'est pas avec ton corps maigrichon que tu arriveras à te défendre. Cracha le blondinet, pour qui se prenait t-il ? Dire merci donnait pas de l'urticaire aux dernieres nouvelles !

-Tu peux metre ta pitié ou je pense ! sans ajouter un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, les bras chargés par ses affaires renversées àa terres quelques minutes plus tot.

-Ne t'inquièetes pas, il est toujours comme ça. Rassura Nott.

Drago se retourna vers lui et ils reprirent leur marche pour le refectoire. Quand ils s'assirent à table, plateau en mains continuèrent;

-C'est bizare ce matin Potter avait l'air plus sympathique.

-Harry est quelqu'un de gentil, il peut êetre serviable, te passer ses notes quand tu as été absent, chercher la cruche d'eau à la cantine... Mais il devients éxecrable quand on intervient entre Dursley et lui.

-Dursley ?

-Oui c'est le nom du garçon auquel tu as donné un coup de poing. D'ailleurs tu as de la chance d'etre haut placé dans la société, parce que ses parents sont des vrais meres poules. Et ils essayeront sûrement de porter plainte ou quelque chose dans ce style là.

-C'est Dursley comment ? questionna Drago.

-Dursley Duddley. A cause de lui peu de personnes osent s'approcher d'Harry qui est son cousin. Tous ceux qui ont tenté le coup se sont retrouvé tabassés. Et quand ce n'est pas Dudley, Harry s'occupe tout seul de les éloigner. Il lui arrive d'être vraiment salaud dans ces moments là.

-Tu appelles Potter par son prénom ?

-Oui l'année derniere on était amis, mais je crois qu'au goût de Harry on est devenus trop proche, et il a préféré rompre les contacts avec moi, si on peut appeler cela comme ça. Depuis il s'adresse à moi uniquement pour dire des banalités.

-Trop proches ? Vous etes ...

-Non ne te fais pas d'idée, il est libre.

-Ahaha, treè drôle..Ironisa Drago. Peut être qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher ? Analysa t-il en repensant aux paroles de son nouvel ami.

-Pourquoi pas, d'ailleurs je tiens à te prevenir, il y a certaines rumeurs qui courent sur lui.

-Hum, lequelles ?

Nott remua sur sa chaise. Pas très enthousiaste à les dires.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais de toute façon je les connaitrais un jour. Argmenta le blondinet.

-Oui.. bon, tant qu'a faire autant que tu aies des rumeurs un tant soit peu logiques ; ici tu peux dire '' Parkinson a donné un baiser a Camille'', au bout de deux heures tu as ''Parkinson s'est fait baiser par un gorille'' ...Harry est souvent absent, et pratiquement toujours en retard, et à ce qu'il paraît cela à commencé depuis le début de la primaire et même à la maternelle. Certains disent qu'ils ont vus des bleus sur lui, notament quand il se change en sport. Il porte d'ailleurs que des hauts à manche longues et des pantalons. On raconte que c'est chez lui qu'il se fait battre. Il y a deux versions, soit par son cousin chez qui il habite soit par les parents de ce dernier.

-Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs non ?

-En effet, mais ne dit-on pas qu'elles ont toutes une part de verité ?

Drago n'y croyait pas vraiment, il y voyait plutot un m:opyen subtile d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Apres tout ca ne peut pas arriver à un de ses camarades, quand on entandait ces choses là à la télé, c'est toujours aux autres que ça arrive, généralement loin de chez nous.

-Malefoy, que ce soit clair, si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu ne te fasse pas un image erronée de Harry, et je te préviens si tu te sers de ce que tu viens d'entendre pour lui faire du mal je t'explose !

Il asquiesca, quand une personnes venant de leur milieu devenait vulguaire il fallait les prendre au serieux. De toute façon ces rumeurs n'etaient pas ses affaires. Il avait mieux à faire, le dvd de son film favoris était enfin sortit et il ne raterait cela pour rien au monde !

Pendant le reste de la journée, tout fut normal, sauf quand Drago tomba sur le journal du lycée.

Il avait decouvert que le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, employait en fait que des personnes pas très recommandables. Ainsi le surveillant qui lui avait ouvert le portail etait un ancien prisonnier relaché pour bonne conduite, un certain Sirius Black. Le deuxième au bureau, etait atteint du Sida, Remus Lupin. La prof de biologie etait une ancienne interné dans un asile de fou, Trelawney Sibylle. Gilderoy Lockhart etait apparament un de ses collègue, et pour finir Severus Snape, son parain soit dit en passant, dont il savait son passé de mafiaseux...

Et dire qu'il avait failli toucher Lupin, il faudra qu'il pense à desinfecter son carnet de correspondance...

Dans quelle école encore, ses parents l'avaient mis ? Le village était si paumé qu'il se demandait si il y avait l'éléctricité...

Il commença à marcher vers sa voiture, ayant son permis. Il vit Potter passer devant lui.

-Eh Potter ! Tu veux que je te ramène ? Demanda t-til.

-...Non ...Merci

-Tampis, fit Drago, soulagé. Il avait parlé sans reflechir et se montrer genereux n'etait pas dans ses habitudes. Qu'il ai demandé spontanément à Potter le troublait.

-Heu... Pour tes livres, il y a un magasin qui les a encore tous en stock, si tu veux je te donne l'adresse.

-Hum... D'accord. Repliqua le blondinet, omettant volontairement que vue son influence il n'aurait aucun mal à les trouver.

Potter lui griffonna l'adresse, et lui tendit le morceau de papier.

-D'ailleurs tu as fait tomber ça, Harry rammassa une petite bourse.

-Ce sont des bonbons et des chocolats, gardes-les en échange de ton aide. Drago résista à se frapper la tête contre le capot de la voiture. Depuis quand il était gentil avec les autres ? Normalement sont etat d'esprit se résumait à '' Me, myself and I '' et jamais il n'avait ajouté de ''You'' dedans !

-C'est gentil, remercia Potter. Oh fait desolé pour tout à l'heure avec Duddley.

-Ce n'est rien. Drago pensa vaguemant qu'il était foutu, et qu'il était bon à devenir bonne soeur dans un couvent maintenant. Un malefoy ne remercie jamais, un malefoy demande toujours quelque chose en échange ...

N'ayant plus à rien a dire, ils partirent.

Drago fit un petit tour par une station service et sur le chemain de la maison, il vit Harry rentrer dans la maison numéro quatre de Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.

Il ralentit et regarda la maison, semblable, non identique aux autres... tellment que s'en était à en faire des cauchemars. Ce quartier était si banal, que ca en devenait anormal...

A suivre...

Dans le chapitre suivant Drago et Harry vont faire plus ample connaissance...Et voilà, j'espere que vous avez aimé. Excusez moi pour les fautes mais je ne suis pas une bosse en orthographe et mon correcteur automatique ne marche pas... je ne suis pas tres douée en informatique...Je ne suis pas sûre de quand je vais poster la suite...D'ailleur quelqu'un pourrais me dire ce que c'est un beta-lecteur. Merci.

Dites vous n'allez pas partir sans me donner un petit ecouragement, ne ? Grand sourire innocent...


	2. Apprendre inconsciemment

**Titre : Un soutient contre une conscience**.

**Auteur :** Sept

**Disclamer **: Dites, monsieur le Père Noyel, pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu me donner Harry et Draco ? Hein, pourquoi ? J'ai été pourtant sage, je n'ai même pas encore commencé à torturer 'Ry !

**Couple :** Drago et Harry

**Résumé : **Drago est nouveau, il a une famille qui l'aime. Il rencontre Harry qui est maltraité par les Dursley. Drago va permettre à Harry de s'en sortir, et de lui faire goûter un peu de son paradis. Dragoharry . UA

**Note : **Hello, je passe déposer un petit cadeau de Noël, qui j'espère vous plaira Je vous souhaite a tous un joyeux Noël en retard et une bonne année, pleine de bonheur, avec bien sur les bonnes résolutions que généralement on oublie quelques heures après les avoir formulées

17 coms, c'est sûrement un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël ! A chaque fois que j'en recevais une , j'étais heureuse toute la journée !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Apprendre inconsciemment.**

Non mais quelle idée ! Aménager ici, définitivement ! Pour une fois que ses parents y soient favorable, il fallait que ce soit dans un village perdu au fin fond de nulle part... Certes, la ville avait un taille respectable, mais pouvais t-on comparer cela à Paris, Manhattan, Londres ?

Venir ici, sous prétexte que cette école pourrait le guérir de son égo surdimensionné ! Il n'en pouvait rien s'il était beau, intelligent et que charmé par son charisme naturel, les autres se mettaient tous à son service...

Le bon coté des choses c'est qu'aujourd'hui il commençait à dix heures. Devant le portail il aperçut Lupin, il tenta de faire un détour pour l'éviter, mais ce dernier se dirigea droit vers lui.

-Drago ! Tu en as de la chance de commencer à dix heures. Je voulais savoir si tu te repérais bien ici, l'école est grande, tu pourrais te perdre. Apparemment le surveillant avait du remarquer son mouvement de recul car il s'arrêta à trois mètres, ayant apparemment l'habitude.

-Non c'est bon, je me repère bien, répondit sèchement Drago. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Un Malefoy ne se perdait jamais.

Le blond s'empressa de repartir sous le sourire triste de Remus Lupin.

Nott ne faisant pas cette matière, Drago s'assit seul en classe, remarquant que le garçon d'hier n'était pas là. C'était parti pour deux heures consécutives d'ennui.

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'on entendit des coup sur la porte. Le professeur ne sembla pas surpris ;

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes encore et toujours en retard. L' accueilli t-il avec lassitude. Alors quel est votre motif cette fois ?

-Je me suis fait kidnapper. D'ailleurs faudrait payer la rançon. Lança Potter avec un grand sourire.

-Bien c'est déjà mieux que votre excuse de l'autre fois...''J'étais mort mais depuis ça va mieux.'' .(1)

Potter rigola doucement et parcouru la classe du regard, il s'attarda sur la place à coté du blond et alla s'y installer. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi il était venu en retard mais Potter semblait concentré.

Le cours l'ennuyait ferme il savait déjà ce qu'ils étudiaient, à croire que cette école avait du retard sur le programme scolaire. Ayant plus qu 'assez de dessiner des bêtises sur la marge de sa feuille restée blanche de cours, le blond jeta un coup d'oeil sur son voisin. Il remarqua que contrairement à lui, Potter notait consciencieusement toutes les paroles du professeur. Drago se pencha un peu plus sur sa feuille et se demanda comment il pouvait relire ses notes. L'écriture du brun était écrasée en fine pattes de mouches, ayant sûrement des liens parenté à celle des médecins...

-Tu arrives a te relire ? Chuchota Drago sans aucun tact comme toujours en présence de Potter.

-A peu près, l'essentiel.

-Si tu arrives pas à déchiffrer tes hiéroglyphes à quoi ça te sers d'écrire comme un forcené ?

Son voisin hésita à continuer la conversation. Parler ou écrire ? Devina Drago.

-En arrivant au lycée, je suis passé de la dictée a la prise de notes, en cours n'arrivais qu'a prendre la moitié de ce que disait le prof. Sur le moment certaines choses ne me semblait pas essentielles mais arrivé a la maison je comprenais plus rien a ce que j'avais écris. Alors je préfère retranscrire le cours en entier pour réviser plus facilement chez moi. Répondit Potter, optant pour la deuxième option de son dilemme. De plus Hermione me passe ses cours parfois, surtout quand j'ai été absent.

-J'ai déjà étudié cette partie si tu veux je peux t'expliquer. Proposa Drago.

-Heu... d'accord. Accepta t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au prof.

Le blond l'aida pour l'exercice donné, mais remarqua qu'une bonne partie des bases étaient à revoir. Il allait le lui signaler quand le professeur remarqua leur messes basses.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Rien profe...

-Il m'expliquai le début du cours monsieur, coupa le plus Potter.

-Et bien vous en mettez du temps pour comprendre le début du cours... Remarqua ironiquement le prof.

Potter fit un sourire contrit et retourna à ses feuilles, recommençant à gratter frénétiquement.

Quand la fin du cours sonna Potter se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et rattrapa Drago.

-Malefoy ! Je voulais savoir, est ce que tu voudrais manger avec moi ?

-Bien sur, je vais juste déposer mon livre dans mon casier.

-D'accord on se rejoint dans la cour.

Drago se dirigea vers le sous sol. Mais Nott l'accosta.

-Tu vas manger ?

-Oui, je mange avec Potter, il me l'a demandé. Tu veux venir ?

-Tu veux dire que Harry t'a proposé de manger avec lui ?

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il a même pris ma défense devant l'abruti de prof, pourquoi ?

Nott soupira et s'adossa aux casiers.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as. Quand j'étais amis avec lui, c'est moi qui lui demandais toujours et si je ne le faisais pas il allait manger tout seul. Alors ne parlons même pas sur le fait qu'il prenne ta défense devant les autres...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais apparemment il t'aime bien. Conclu Nott avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne savais pas.

-C'est bien pour ça que je te le dis.

-Tu viens manger avec nous alors ? Demanda le blond en rangeant ses affaires dans le casier puis en le refermant à l'aide de son cadenas.

-Non je ne peux pas, j'ai une activité. De plus, je ne suis pas sur qu' Harry soit d'accord que je m'incruste.

-Tu n'es pas vexé ? Hésita Drago.

-Et pourquoi donc je serais vexé ?

-Hé bien, en deux jours je suis plus proche d' Harry que toi en une année... Constata franchement Drago.

-C'est son choix, j'ai beaucoup de proches et d'amis alors un de moins un de plus... Je l'aimais bien, encore maintenant en fait. Mais Harry est seul, et quelqu'un comme lui ne devrait pas rester seul sans personne à ses cotés. D'ailleurs si on continue comme je vais être en retard et en plus il doit t'attendre.

Drago étouffa un juron et se précipita vers l'extérieur, non sans faire un signe de main à Nott. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il arriva devant Potter, assis dans l'herbe. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire sur son retard.

-On ne va pas à la cantine ?

-Non j'ai préparé de quoi manger, assura Potter en lui mettant sous le nez un tupperware rempli à ras bord de nourriture.

-Au fait si tu veux, je peux t'aider dans les matières dans lesquelles tu as du mal, tenta Drago.

-Merci.

-On peut réviser chez moi si tu veux, tu me donne une date qui t'arrange et on se fait une après midi.

-Heu... d'accord. Demain après midi je suis libre.

-Ça marche !

Drago allait continuer mais sa bouche se crsipa quand il aperçut le surveillant se diriger vers eux.

-Harry ! Je me disais bien qu'aujourd'hui tu mangeais dehors.

Lupin ne sembla remarquer Drago qu'a ce moment là. Soucieux, il recula de quelques pas. Drago se sentit idiot quand il vit Potter si proche de Lupin, comme si le surveillant n'était pas atteint du Sida.

-Je sais que tu manges à l'extérieur le mardi, alors je suis venu t'apporter des petits gâteaux. Commença Lupin en tendant une boite en plastique transparent.

Potter le remercia chaleureusement et choisi quelques pâtisseries, il la tendit à Drago nonchalamment. Ce dernier amorça un geste mais hésita à en prendre, et s'il avait saigné en les faisant ? Il risquait d'être contaminé ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter qui rigolait joyeusement à ses cotés. Venu de nul part une voix -ressemblant étrangement à celle de Potter- lui souffla que s'il y avait le moindre risque que le sang ait pu toucher les gâteaux, le surveillant ne les aurait sûrement pas proposés, même dans le doute.

Poussé par le regard de son camarade. Drago en prit un et mordit doucement dedans. Il fut surpris par le goût délicieux. Et sans même sans rendre compte il en repris un deuxième.

-Ils sont très bon, vous savez bien cuisiner, complimenta le blond.

Le surveillant parut touché par ses paroles, il lui offrit un énorme sourire.

-Je te remercie. Sur ce je vais retourner a mon poste.

Lupin se leva mais Drago lui barra la route, lui tendant une main tremblante.

-Je tenais à vous présenter... mes... heu...mes excuses...pour..Bégaya Drago. Un Malefoy ne bégaye pas !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude, les préjugés on la vie dure. Mais ça me fais plaisir de savoir que tu fais des efforts vis a vis de moi. Avant même qu'il puisse répondre le surveillant partit.

Ils terminèrent leur repas, Drago pensant à Potter qui semblait lui ôter toute trace d'égoïsme, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Bizarrement le regard de Potter semblait compter plus qu'il n'y paraissait..

L'heure des cours arrivant, ils se séparèrent ayant chacun des matières différentes.

HPDM

Pour Harry, ce fut aussi long que d'habitude. Et quand la fin de l'après midi arriva enfin, Harry se dépêcha de sortir. En passant le portail il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Malefoy parlant avec Lupin. Il savait que le blond avait bon fond, il suffisait qu'il s'en rende compte.

Harry soupira, il avait réussi à prendre le bus de justesse. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour chercher les clefs de la maison aux Dursley. Il fut soulagé en voyant que la voiture d'oncle Vernon n'était pas dans le garage. Encore plus quand il se rappela que Dudley avait cours de rattrapage jusque tard dans le soir.

Il posa doucement son sac dans le placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre. Il fut attiré dans la cuisine par une bonne odeur, quand il passa la porte il aperçut un bol de lait chocolaté, avec trois tartines de nutella.

-Harry c'est toi ? Questionna une voix féminine.

-Tante 'Nia ? Harry se dirigea vers le salon pour voir une femme au long cou, les traits tirés, elle avait l'air sévère. Pétunia dans toute sa splendeur. Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Tu es rentrée !

Elle était devant la télé, marquant sur un papier le nom des objets intéressant passant sur une quelconque émission télé ainsi que leur prix. Bien qu'ils savait tout les deux que jamais Vernon ne dépenserait un centime pour en acheter. Et Pétunia utilisait tout son argent pour partir il ne savait où.

-Oui mais je ne reste pas longtemps. Je pars ce soir avec des amies.

Le sourire d' Harry se fana quelques peu mais il revint tout aussi vite.

-Demain je suis invité chez un ami, est ce que je peux y aller ?

-Oui, oui bien sur. C'est pour toi les tartines. Je sais que tu adores le chocolat. Déclara tante 'Nia absorbée par l'émission.

Harry la remercia et savoura ses tartines avec un plaisir non camouflé. C'était une des raison pourquoi il adorait tante 'Nia. Elle était rarement là, mais quand elle restait à la maison, premièrement oncle Vernon ne lui faisait rien de crainte qu'elle remarque quelque chose, deuxièmement, elle lui accordait du repos, faisant les ménage et la cuisine elle même, il avait plus de temps à lui et donc pour récupérer. De plus c'était la seule des Dursley à lui montrer un peu d'affection, bien sur uniquement quand ils étaient seuls.

Une fois terminé, il alla dans son placard et rangea ses affaires pour avoir plus de place. Sur le mur le plus grand, il y avait scotché des dessins d'enfants, représentant une famille aimante. Allant de la famille inventée aux Dursley. Sur le mur d'en face, sur une étagère il y avait des soldats amochés, souvent unijambistes, en plomb. Une vielle peluche en forme de cerf à coté de son oreiller. Une grande pochette à dessins, format raisin était posé contre le dernier pan de mur. Elle était bien remplie, peinant à garder les feuilles entre les deux rabats.

Harry s'approcha et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un bon nombre de dessins qu'il ne montrerait jamais. Il y avait Vernon dessiné, en contre plongé, l'air menaçant, une ceinture défaite dans les mains. Un autre montrait ce dernier, le pantalon défait se penchant vers le spectateur, toujours en contre plongé. Bien des autres, sombres, racontant son passé, des scène qu'il vivait souvent, des scènes qu'il garderait enfoui en lui.

Les Dursley, étaient une famille, et pour rien au monde il voulait les séparer, il savait ô combien c'était dur d'en être séparé. Alors il n'était pas question de dénoncer Vernon.

Harry passa une bonne partie de son temps à dormir. Il avait conscience que cette nuit, si tante 'Nia n'était pas là, oncle Vernon en profiterait.

Quand il entendit la porte du garage grincer, il serra contre lui la peluche, suçotant un bout du bois du cerf en mousse. Au même moment tante 'Nia cria un retentissant ''A table !''.

Les deux énormes baleines se précipitèrent vers la table ne prenant même pas la peine de faire la bise ni de dire bonsoir à tante 'Nia.

Harry profita pour manger le plus possible, savourant le repas, contrairement à Dudley qui engloutissait son assiette à une vitesse record.

Quand Pétunia partie rejoindre ses amies, il ne put ignorer le regard d'oncle Vernon sur lui. D'un signe il lui intima de le rejoindre dans la pièce. C'était anciennement la plus petite chambre de Dudley, mais pour Harry, elle était devenue la pièce de torture.

Il se dépêcha de prendre des somnifères, espérant qu'ils ferraient effets a tant. Il se dirigea ver la pièce presque à reculons.

Quand il entendit la porte claquer, Harry ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le lit branlant. Il les rouvrit et scruta le plafond zébré de fissures et de toiles d'araignées, il avait déjà compté, dix sept fissures et trois araignées qui venaient lui rendre parfois visite dans son placard.

Il hurla quand la ceinture claqua sur son dos, ses cris monta d'un cran quand Vernon, non plutôt Le monstre s'enfonça en lui. Il bénit les médicament qu'il avait pris, s'endormant sur la pensée que bientôt il partirait de cette maison, quand il aurait enfin dix huit ans. Tirant un trait définitif sur son passé. Personne ne le saurait, il serait heureux, et Pétunia aussi.

Quand il se réveilla, il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Il se leva tant bien que mal, et descendit vers la salle de bain.

Devant le miroir il grimaça, de fines cicatrices zébraient sont dos. Mais d'autres plus foncées, et plus grosses formait des lettres. C'était oncle Vernon qu'il lui avait gravé a coup de couteaux, une soirée qu'il avait trop bu.

Un ''M'', suivit d'un ''O'', le ''N'' et le ''S'' se chevauchaient et les trois dernières lettres étaient plus petites, Vernon n'avait pas eu assez de place, un ''T'' écrasé contre un ''R'' et pour terminer un ''E''.

Il savait que s'il descendait son pantalon, on pourrait voir une belle marque au fer rouge en forme de ''D''.

Oncle Vernon, ne le battait pas tous les jours. Quand Harry était jeune, comme il arriverait souvent dans d'autres cas, Vernon lui avait fait croire que c'était normal, que tous les enfants subissaient ça, mais qu'il ne fallait pas en parler. (2)

C'est en parlant à un ami, qu'il avait découvert que ce n'était que des mensonges, il y avait cru pendant dix ans. Son ami lui avait promis de l'aider, mais avant même qu'il puisse mettre sa promesse à exécution il avait déménagé. Harry avait alors compris qu'il ne pouvais compter que sur lui même.

Il se réfugia dans son placard serrant fort sa peluche et commença ses devoir à l'aide d'une lampe de poche. Il savait que demain il serait a nouveau en retard.

Ses paupières trop lourdes se refermèrent avec l'image d'un petit garçon, une fine cicatrice sur sa joue lui souriant. Puis il pensa furtivement à Drago et à l'après midi qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Il avait un peu peur. Personne depuis l'ami qui l'avait abandonné avait été si proche de lui.

A suivre...

voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite encore a tous une bonne année.

Encore merci a tous ceux qui ont posté un com anonyme.

J'ai trouvé ces excuses sur un site sympa

C'est véridique, avant ce genre de choses ne s'apprenaient pas a l'école, alors il était facile pour les bourreaux d'enfants de dire ce genre de choses. C'était un moyen qu'ils avait pour s'assurer du silence de l'enfant.

Voilà, a la prochaine fois avec un nouveau chap.

Des suppositions sur l'ami d'enfance à Harry ?


End file.
